


A Royal's Bath(Drabble)

by jaidehere



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Teenlock, mormor, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaidehere/pseuds/jaidehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I wrote for a friend and our rp characters young!Jim and young!Sebastian. I really like prince au's if you can't tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal's Bath(Drabble)

Prince James, more commonly known as Prince Jim wasn't the most treasured of the royals but he was more or less respected. It was quite often that he rid himself of servants, or gained other's, he always seemed to drive them off with some odd thing or another. A few of them ended up with odd stories to tell, except Sebastian who seemed to have taken the prince's fancy. He was nice to the slightly older servant, and one might dare to say he found interest and feeling's for the other.

It was no surprise to either of them that the young prince was always beckoning him here and there, ordering him this way or that way, keeping him busy. Honestly, the young servant Sebastian didn’t mind all of the work, he needed the pay.

Though the blonde servant was thoroughly surprised that one evening when he was drawing the prince’s bath he was told- "My, why Sebastian you're filthy." He was less surprised by the insult but more so by the instruction to remove his 'disgusting' rags. He’d only ever heard of things like this happening to female servants, and never with this prince, it was always just someone else. But thinking it normal for someone who’d been in service for so long he obliged, granted his cheeks were bright red.

He was instructed to get in first before being followed by the young prince into fairly small tub. The servant attempted to properly clean Prince James, and once finished with his back the other took the sponge quickly maneuvering to the other side of the tub to return the favor.

“You’re mine, Sebastian, you shouldn’t ever be this dirty.” He reprimanded, draping an arm over the other’s chest and scrubbing at it subconsciously. “Ever.” The prince added, resting his wet head against the blonde’s shoulder blade. “Got it?” He asked, mumbling against his skin and Sebastian nodded.

“Yes sire.”

 


End file.
